Cherry Blossom that bloomed
by Cheery1234
Summary: Naruto comes back, Can sakura tell him? She gotten sronger but something inside her can give her powers.
1. Did he come back

As I was walking to my apartment Ino was having a Sesser trying to catch up with me

As I was walking to my apartment, Ino was having a Sesser trying to catch up with me. "What's wrong with you?" I asked her as she was panting very heavily.

"Well-there-is-a-rumor-in-the-villiage-that-Naruto-is-coming-back." She said between pants. "So are you going to tell him Sakura?" She asked me.

"I don't know Ino?" I said. But I wanted to tell Naruto that I loved his so very much. "Sakura you should tell him that you." That's all she could say before I covered my hand over her mouth.

After we got to my apartment Ino was starting to ramble on about a person's true feelings and stuff like that. But I was to busy day dreaming about Naruto coming back.

She left and I got ready for bed I hopped in the shower and got on a white tank top and my favorite black shorts. I walked to my bed and sat down and curled into a ball under my sheets and started dreaming.

But that's when I woke up. When the light touched my face my eyes shot open like they were bullets. "Naruto." I whispered. I blinked a few times to realize it wasn't a dream. Then I sighed thinking, don't get your hopes up Sakura he isn't just show up in thin air.

Then I got up ready to get dressed, I stretched and walked to my closet got my shirt on then looked for my shorts and skirt. When I couldn't find them I looked in my dryer then found them shrunk! I tried them on surprisingly they fit.

I looked in the mirror, WOW I look sexy! I thought to myself. Then after getting dressed, I ate breakfast and was out the door. I locked the door and left for the training grounds.

When I was on my way there I earned a few whistles and winks. When I got to the grounds Tsunade was already there talking to a boy I couldn't recognized at first. But then I realized it was Naruto the love of my life.

1


	2. The match

"Naruto

"Naruto?" I asked the strange boy. "Hey Saaaaaaaaakura-chan." He said with his eyes almost popping out of his eye sockets. Tsunade walked over to me put here arm around me and asked in my ear with a whisper. "Why are your shorts and skirt really small?" "Well they shrunk when they were in my dryer." I replied to her.

"I understand." She said aloud. "Well lets get started shall we, you guys can talk later. Sakura, Naruto you will train together for now on, Since Naruto came back you and Sakura will have a little welcome home match."

"Yes." I Said. "Ok. But Sakura-chan I will try not to-." Then Tsunade cut him of then said. "Sakura no holding back this time." That's when a smile crept up on my face. Tsunade looked at me and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a frown on his face. "It's just that Sakura doesn't get the privilege to use all her power, but for only missions." Then Naruto had a questioned look on his face.

"Alright you guys ready?" Tsunade asked. "Yes." I said in my fighting sans. "Yep" Naruto said just standing there. "Ok ready set GO!" I charged as fast as I could at his. But he leaped into the air trying to doge me. But then I got a hold on to one of his feet and swung him to the ground with all my power. With a BOOM it was over.

I got to the ground and walked over where he crashed. A shocked look was on his face and he was also twitching a bit. "Tsunade I think he just went into Electric Shock." I said then she laughed again. "Just heal him Sakura." Waving her hand as she turned too leaved.

After 5 minuets of healing he finally woke up. I stood up and said. "Well you finally woke up." I said with a smile on my face. "Yeah, Sakura-chan how did you do that?" he asked me. "Well I been training with Tsunade and training to be a medic also." "Oh." He said.

"Umm...Naruto can I tell you something." I asked. "Sure anything." I walked over to him and sat next to him, with our face only inches away. He blushed, his cheeks were a good shade of pink.

I stared into his eyes then finally said. "Naruto I lo-." But I got interrupted by Tsunade who came back. "Sakura we need you to come to the hospital there's a patient that needs you." Then I sighed. "We will talk later Naruto." Then I winked at him and blushed as we left.


End file.
